Kingdom Hearts: Distractions
by Descendant of Truth
Summary: Having three people share your soul is one thing; it's an entirely different thing when they're hanging around your consciousness yelling at you to do things all the time. Which is just what Sora has to deal with when he's trying to take out a swarm of Heartless more or less by himself. Oneshot. No pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Sora was in the middle of a heated battle. There were Heartless and Dusks everywhere, and Sora was having a hard time concentrating. Now, Sora was known for having a hard time focusing on the tasks at hand (unless, of course, it involved Riku and/or Kairi) but this was different. Usually, Donald and Goofy were with him, and he didn't have people yelling advice into his brain constantly.

(Coming up on your left, Sora!) Roxas warned.

(Whoa, JUMP!) Xion shouted.

(Jump? Are you insane? If he jumps, he'll ram right into-look out!)

WHAM. Some Dusk decided to fly right into Sora as he jumped like Xion said. He fell out of the air and landed hard on the ground. He quickly jumped back onto his feet, whirling his Keyblade around in an attempt to destroy the Heartless, as well as to block out the voices chattering in his head.

(Wow, Xion, _great_ piece of advice.) Roxas said sarcastically.

(Oh, be quiet! I was _trying_ to get him to jump away from that weird energy-scythe-cutter... thing! It's his fault for jumping too high!) Xion protested. (Seriously, though. Whenever he goes into battle, he acts like a complete spaz.)

" _Hey!_ " Sora shouted. "I do _not_ act like a spaz!" Of course, his protest went ignored. Muttering under his breath, he used a Fire spell to incinerate the larger Heartless in front of him.

(Yeah, I know, right? I mean, you tell him to dodge, and he glides halfway around the arena before he actually _does_ something about the thing that was shooting at him for the past half hour!) Roxas complained.

"Oh, come _on!_ Now you're just exaggerating!" Sora protested, using an all-around Freeze spell in the process.

(Not really,) Ventus interjected, (I've been here _long_ before these two showed up, and I can confirm that, ever since you were about seven, you were somersaulting _circles_ around Destiny Islands before you finally landed in the ocean and used the water as a weapon.) Sora's face flushed in embarrassment, and paused his fighting for a few moments.

"H-hey, what are you talking about?! I do not _somersault_ around an entire island, I run! In a much more dignified fashion than you, I might add!" he yelled. He heard Ventus laugh and he could tell the other two were trying not to.

(Sora, you've literally _never_ seen me do anything, since I've been _here_ all your life! How could you _possibly_ know how I run?) Sora didn't respond. It was true, he hadn't ever seen Ventus before in his life. He was hoping Ven wouldn't mention it, because he knew Roxas and Xion didn't know that. At least, he didn't think they knew. He didn't have much time to think about that, though, because he was suddenly attacked by several Dusks. This, of course, did nothing to quiet the three people in his head.

(Hey, has Sora ever tried cooking?) Xion asked.

(Yeah... a few times. I wouldn't trust him in the kitchen, if I were you. The first time, he tried cooking at Riku's, and-)

"HEY! I thought we agreed you wouldn't mention that!" Sora shouted.

(-he blew up the oven. Fortunately, no one was too harmed by it-)

"I was harmed..." Sora grumbled.

(-but there was fire everywhere,) Ven continued, enjoying telling the story of Sora's horrible cooking, (fire, smoke, and let's not forget the burnt batter. It was all over both of them.)

(Sora and Riku?) Roxas asked.

(Yep,) Ventus confirmed, (but he used so much water in the recipe it turned out looking like mud... everyone thought they were cooking mud in the oven... hysterical...)

"Excuse me," Sora interjected, aggravated by the whole conversation, "I'm _trying_ to fight a battle, here!"

(Oh, right,) Roxas said, (you might want to dodge roll to the right and backwards.)

"How the HECK do you dodge roll backwards-OW!" he exclaimed, suddenly being hit with an energy cutter with full-force. He landed roughly on the ground, his anger rising.

(Told you.)

"Oh, shut up." 

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was just something that popped into my head while I was watching some KH videos. Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
